


Clap Your Hands to the Rhythm of My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Here,” Frank murmurs and pushes a small box into Gerard’s hands.</i>
</p>
<p>When Gerard opens this mysterious box later, he finds a collar there. And he knows Frank wants him to wear it tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clap Your Hands to the Rhythm of My Heart

“Tonight’s a hotel night, right?” Gerard reassures himself, falling down on the couch in their dressing room, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Mikey beside him sighs and still fully focused on his phone and the text he’s typing, he nods. “Yup. Everyone gets a room so I won’t have to be around you and your armpits. Sweet.”

“Oh, shut up,” Gerard groans, disgusted. He knows very well he could use a shower – he stinks like hell and it’s driving him insane. If he didn’t feel such aversion to any shower that looks rusty and dirty (which is basically every shower out of hotels), he would have showered days ago. But that aversion is in him, it makes him shiver every time he only imagines taking a shower like this, and that’s it for him. His body will wait till they’re at a hotel, which is tonight.

“Mikey, get your fucking bass out of the way!” comes Ray’s voice from near the door and Mikey, rolling his eyes, finally stuffs the phone back to his pocket and gets up with a sigh.

“I’m coming! For fuck’s sake.”

The moment Mikey vanishes, Frank replaces him. He’s much more quiet and calmer than Mikey and he almost disappears in the cushions when he sits down. 

“Exhausted?” Gerard asks with a grin, but when Frank gives him this displeased look, he realizes it’s time to play. He falls quiet right away and the grin is gone as well. A small seed of excitement plants in his stomach as he watches Frank shuffle closer.

“Here,” Frank murmurs and pushes a small box into Gerard’s hands. He scans it confusedly, but takes it from Frank without questioning it. Frank reaches out and catches Gerard’s hand, wrapping his fingers around Gerard’s wrist a pressing down onto the pulse spot. “We get to the hotel and you have twenty minutes to get ready. Then I expect you to knock on my door. The number’s 421.”

Gerard blinks and nods idly, too focused on the press of Frank’s hand. Then he swallows and murmurs a quiet _Yes, sir_ which changes Frank’s displeased look to a pleased one. 

Frank gets up again, taking the gentle atmosphere that he carries away with him. Gerard squeezes the small box, noticing how alarmingly blue it is. The question of what it could possibly be pops up in his mind and starts nagging at him, almost pulling at his fingers and making him open it right here. He licks his lips and tracing his fingers along the corner of the small box, he stuffs it into his pocket. Yeah, he can wait for that.

The moment he gets to his room, the patience is long gone, though. He throws his bag with clothing in a general direction and falls onto the hotel bed, ignoring the creepy creak the strings in it give. He digs around his pockets for a second, as if he forgot where he put the small gift. As he takes it out, turning it around in his fingers, his breathe hitches in his throat. 

Before he opens it up, he can’t help but spend a few more moments just thinking what it is. Various thoughts cross his mind – condoms, a scarf, a ring, perhaps, although that would be crazy.

When he opens the small box, taking the lid off with his shaky fingers, he sees something else entirely. He shivers when he lays his eyes upon the black leather collar. He gasps, then, not quite able to comprehend what’s going on. And then he whimpers, just at the back of his throat.

The collar is thin, but when Gerard gathers up the courage in him and touches it, probing it, he can feel it’s strong and won’t fall apart. He hesitantly pulls it out, letting the box slip out of his grip and fall on his knees. He holds the collar with both hands; almost afraid it could slip out as well and break if it hit the ground. He swallows dryly as he investigates the item, noticing every inch. He’s not even sure it would fit him – it looks ridiculously small. He opens it up just to count the small holes in the leather, where it can be closed up. He notices the small silver ring in the front, already seeing the leash attached to it; already feeling the pull on his neck. Gerard bites his bottom lip and puts it down on the bed carefully, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

He can’t ignore the frantic speed of his heart as the first drops of water hit his back. They’ve never been here before. This screams some serious ownership at him. And Gerard can’t help but wonder if Frank will make him wear it under his clothes. He wonders if this will be just another thing they will do from time to time but won’t actually mean anything.

The only thing he doesn’t even think about is if he _should_ put it on. Of course he will wear it. Frank wanted him to, and it sends chills down Gerard’s spine. No, there’s nothing to think about. Of course he’s wearing that fucking collar. If anything, he’s always wanted to be Frank’s, for good.

It takes him too long to take the shower. When he finally wraps his middle in a towel and checks the time, he knows he will be late. No way will he make it in the twenty minutes limit. 

Gerard has to face the question if he should wear the collar _and_ something else or if it should be just the collar. He decides on leaving the towel on and retreats back to his bed, taking the collar in his hands once again. It feels inappropriate and strangely wrong when he wraps it around his neck – not just because it sends a rush of foreign sensation through his body, but also because he feels like Frank should be the one taking care of it.

By the time he finally steps out to the hotel hallway, he’s already two minutes late. He curses under his breath, looking around him cautiously. Thank God, it’s a quiet hotel and no one’s out.

Frank’s room is not too far, though. Gerard gets there in a matter of seconds and standing there, he tugs at his new collar in a vain attempt to fix it and make it look good. He takes a look around once again before he knocks and quickly drops down to his knees, his hands behind his back and his eyes fixed on the floor.

Frank opens almost immediately. It takes him a few seconds to take in the scenery in front of him and Gerard wishes he could look up and see the expression on Frank’s face; he’s dying to know what Frank thinks, what he feels.

“Get up,” Frank says in a quiet voice. “I want you on the bed, on all fours.”

It’s always the beginning that either makes Gerard uncomfortable or really calm. With specific orders like these ones, it’s the calmness that gets him. He knows he can rely on Frank and nothing bad will happen – it reassures him in a really fucked up way.

He gets up quickly and by the time he gets to Frank’s bed, his lips make a small, thin line. He’s excited, sickly excited to see what punishment will come for not being here on time. He puts himself in the position Frank requested, keeping his knees a bit apart, head bowing down between his shoulders.

Frank approaches him from behind. Gerard wouldn’t even know; Frank really pays attention to stay quiet, to go unnoticed. It’s only his hand on the hem of the towel that tells Gerard he’s here. Frank gets rid of that piece of fabric quickly and then it’s Gerard’s ass-cheek he’s touching. Gerard’s body involuntarily jerks and he lets out a contented sigh. This is much better than just _sleeping_ in a hotel bed. 

Frank caresses Gerard’s skin tentatively before he pulls away. Gerard definitely does not expect Frank’s hand to come back in a sharp, stingy slap. He can feel the skin on his ass burn unpleasantly and he gasps, surprised. 

“Because you were late,” Frank snarls at him almost angrily and repeats the action, hitting the same spot again. 

The pain echoes through his body and travels all the way to his crotch. With Frank’s third slap, landing on the yet untouched side of Gerard’s ass, Gerard can’t help but jerk forward again. It hurts, but not bad enough to make him tear up.

Frank gets to five slaps – each of them equally sharp and strong. Gerard’s muscles relax when he realizes there will be no more and he lets out the breath he’s not even aware of holding.

Frank circles him, then, and Gerard gives in and baths in all that attention. It’s not just the sex and toys he’s in this for; it’s _Frank_ and the way he treats him, how he’s possessive of him, how he looks at him. Gerard can bet that right now, Frank caresses his skin with his eyes and contemplates where to start, what to do with him. Gerard loves belonging to someone, especially if it’s someone like Frank.

“God,” Frank murmurs and catches the silver ring of Gerard’s collar between his fingers. “Looks so fuckin’ good wearing this. So gorgeous. You like your present, doll?”

Gerard feels uncomfortably naked with Frank’s fingers so close to his skin and yet not touching him at all, and he has to fight the urge to lean closer. “Yes, sir,” he answers quietly and dutifully, feeling Frank pull at the ring.

“Look at me,” Frank orders and Gerard obeys immediately, his lips slightly apart in anticipation. 

Frank moves his hand up, wrapping it around Gerard’s neck for a brief second before getting a hold of Gerard’s chin, squeezing it with his fingers. He leans closer and Gerard sighs contentedly when Frank buries his tongue in Gerard’s mouth, taking him whole. Frank licks at Gerard’s tongue, indicating he wants Gerard to join in – and he does. He opens his mouth fully and chases Frank’s lips as far as his position on all fours lets him. Frank’s tongue is hot, warm and obscenely wet, mixing his spit with Gerard’s. 

Frank catches Gerard’s lower lip with his teeth, biting down on it roughly, just the right amount that sets Gerard on fire – he can feel his cock twitch and he’s almost embarrassed that he’s already got an impressive hard-on. Right when Gerard’s about to cross the boundaries again by reaching out and grabbing Frank’s whatever-is-closest, Frank pulls away and releases Gerard’s chin as well.

He licks his lips, as if he wanted to taste Gerard there, and grins.

He takes a step back and then softly places his hand on Gerard’s chest, although it requires moving his arm in a weird angle. He slowly wanders down with his fingers until he gets to Gerard’s cock. He stops there, his fingers just above the tip. 

“Already so hard for me. Fucking asking for it, aren’t you?”

Gerard swallows in a desperate attempt to stay quiet and not moan out loud. He wishes Frank’s question could be translated to _You want me to touch you, don’t you?_ but of course it means something else. If Gerard’s asking for anything, with his naked body, basically offering himself like the slut he is; then he’s asking for Frank’s cock. That means prolonged waiting for pleasure, but he can do that. Gerard can wait – he just needs _to fucking control himself and prevent himself from moaning, Jesus Christ._

He nods sharply. His skin almost vibrates, as if it could feel Frank’s fingers are so fucking close. “Yes, sir,” he repeats once again like it’s the only thing he can say out loud. “Please, fuck me, sir.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Frank asks in a stern voice and Gerard thinks; does it tempt him? It surely must be a turn on for Frank when Gerard talks like this – just like slaps and squeezing and dirty talk are turn ons for Gerard. It hits him how fucking perfect this is and for a second, he almost wants to use the safe word just so he could turn around and tell Frank how much he appreciates this. 

But Gerard’s mind goes blank once Frank wraps his fingers around Gerard’s erection and gives it a firm squeeze. Gerard gasps, bowing his head down again, staring at the hotel sheets. 

“Please,” Gerard utters. He would hate himself for giving in like this, but Frank _asked_ , so it’s okay. He fists the sheets with urgency; if anything, he really doesn’t want to piss Frank off by moving his hips and trying to set up a pace.

Frank’s hand leaves soon enough, though, making Gerard feel almost abandoned. “I’ll be right back, doll,” Frank says and Gerard doesn’t dare to look back and find out where Frank’s gone.

Turns out, Frank went to get a tube of lube and a leash. Of course he would have one. Of course he wouldn’t buy just the collar, of course, Gerard knew this. Isn’t this what he’s been so excited for? 

Once the leash is attached to the collar, Frank moves again and kneels behind Gerard in a few moments. He pushes at Gerard’s knees with his own legs – naked, so he’s managed to get undressed as well before he positioned himself here – and makes him spread them even more. 

“Chest on the bed,” Frank commands while tracing his hand down Gerard’s shoulder blades and then his spine. 

Gerard shivers. This is not his favorite, but he does it anyway. He lies down, turning his head to the side, pressing his cheek to the sheets. He feels uncomfortable, sort of ugly with his ass up in the air. It’s not like he’s self-conscious (although, maybe he kind of is), but this makes him feel fragile. To complete the position, he binds his hands behind his back and holds his breathe for a second. 

Frank seems to be satisfied with this, though. He gently places his hands on Gerard’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart, tracing his thumb around Gerard’s hole. 

“Please, sir,” Gerard repeats again almost desperately. Frank must be needy as well, because he doesn’t argue back and he doesn’t make Gerard wait – he spreads lube all around his fingers and starts opening Gerard up. 

Gerard knows. He knows he shouldn’t be enjoying this, because this is not the act itself. And he does feels guilty for enjoying it anyway, but it’s not like he can help it. Feeling Frank’s fingers move inside of him sends waves of pleasure through his body and makes his erection almost painful. 

The pleasure doubles itself when Frank leans closer and bites the skin that has been slapped before. Gerard whines quietly at the back of throat but that’s obviously what Frank’s been aiming for. He brings his tongue into it, licking at the red, burning skin while he’s fucking Gerard with his fingers.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Frank groans and pulls away for a second. The moment Frank’s fingers are gone, Gerard’s muscles tighten and he wants those fingers the fuck back. “Your ass looks so beautiful all red and marked up,” he continues while he puts on a condom and covers it in lube.

Gerard’s mind is full of dirty talk he really wants to say back, but he bites down on his lip. One day, he tells himself, he’ll as Frank to do this reversed. Or he will at least beg so Frank would let him talk. Yeah, he will do that.

But then Frank pushes his dick all the way inside, his hands digging deep into the skin on Gerard’s hips. He can already see bruises forming there and he can’t wait to stare at them later that night. 

Frank still manages to stick with being gentle, at least at first. He waits a few seconds for Gerard to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled to the top, and then he finally moves. He jerks his hips and once he pulls out, he thrusts back in sharply, quickly. Gerard gasps and buries his face in the sheets, closing his eyes shut.

“You like it, slut?” Frank whines and speeds up a bit, holding to that pace. In a few minutes, Gerard is a writhing mess although he’d love to lie still for Frank.

Both their bodies are sweaty when Frank leans closer and grabs in the air a few times until he finds the leash and squeezes it. He pulls away again and takes the leash with him, making the collar twist and turn around Gerard’s neck. 

“Up,” Frank urges and tugs at the leash, making Gerard’s body part with the bed and go up. Frank keeps pulling at it and Gerard keeps following it until his back is pressed against Frank’s chest, sticking into it because of the sweat. 

Frank’s thrusts go much deeper like this and Gerard trembles, feeling the collar dig into his skin. Frank lets go of the leash and wraps his hands around Gerard’s middle to hold him close, to not let him fall. 

“You can touch me,” Frank murmurs into the back of Gerard’s neck and Gerard lets out a breath. He’s tempted to try and reach back to touch Frank’s back or at least his legs, but he goes for his arms instead. He covers Frank’s hands with his and throws his head back, resting it on Frank’s shoulder.

The sex is amazing. Gerard’s pretty sure they haven’t had sex _this_ amazing in months. He’s not so sure if it’s the novelty of the collar on his neck and the fact that they’re not used to it, but it’s wonderful. Frank’s thrusts are long and deep and rough and Gerard wants nothing more than to meet him halfway. 

Gerard whimpers as he feels the orgasm tie in his stomach. “Please, sir,” he breathes out and squeezes Frank’s hand. “Can I come?” 

“No,” Frank replies right away and huffs out a laugh that hits the back of Gerard’s neck. “Lemme hear you first. C’mon, lemme hear you.” 

Gerard has to grit his teeth, not even sure if he’ll be able to hold it back. It’s ridiculously hard to moan out loud and try not to come at the same time, but he somehow manages to unlock his throat and let out a whimper. It comes out louder when he tries again. Frank trails one of his hands up Gerard’s chest until he gets to his neck, wrapping his fingers around the collar and tugging at it, almost making Gerard cough when it presses against his Adam’s apple harshly. 

“Moaning like that, you little slut,” Frank groans and lets go of the collar. “Yeah, you can come now. Oh, fucking shit.”

It’s like a magic sentence, those little words. _You can come_ ; it’s all it takes and Gerard’s coming with Frank’s hand quickly coming to jack him off through it. The muscles in his body clench around Frank’s dick and Gerard stumbles forwards. If Frank wasn’t holding him in place with one arm, Gerard would fall back on the bed.

Frank lets go, eventually, though. He goes back to gripping Gerard’s hips and his thrusts become jerky and out of pace as he comes close to his own orgasm. 

Gerard’s completely worn out, yet he feels like it didn’t last long enough when Frank pulls out and gets rid of the condom, throwing it away.

The moment Frank climbs up on the bed, Gerard follows him and tucks close to Frank’s chest. This doesn’t happen too often. Hotel nights are nice, not just because Gerard gets to shower, but also because he gets to spend some time like this.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Gerard murmurs into the skin on Frank’s chest and Frank pulls him closer. 

“I wasn’t sure you would like it,” Frank admits and they both know he’s talking about the collar. The casual tone of his voice reassures Gerard that the game is over.

He sits up on the bed reluctantly and reaching up, he unbuttons the collar and lets it fall down onto the bed. “Of course I liked it. Would you mind if I took a shower here?”

Frank grins and shakes his head. “I also wouldn’t mind if you stayed here for the night.”


End file.
